A Lion In Our Family
by Ribeiro1986
Summary: When a little lion get lost on the mountain, the Walton family decided to adopt him for a while. Little they did know whatever, the troubles they just got themselves into.
1. Chapter 1

**My third story on the Waltons series, this time, following the events of 'The Writer Of Darkness'' (i liked that story very much, so, i decided to follow the storyline in a few projects)**

**Anyway, this story follow 1 year after the events of the other story, so, it would take place between 3rd and 4th season.**

**The idea for this story however, i had after watching 'The Lion King, 2019.'Other than that, i will not say another word, otherwise, i will spoil the story.**

**Hope you like it,**

**Please, enjoy.**

* * *

**DSCWin and NinjaDevil200, thank you very much for the help snd support.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 – THE LITTLE LION**

It was another quiet fall afternoon on Walton's mountain and the seven Walton siblings walked down the road together, having just left Ike's store after going for groceries for their mother. They were having a fun and were laughing together, not sensing that something was about to change their lives drastically. As they neared closer to their house, Ben, Jason, and Jim-Bob stopped, noticing their eldest brother, John-Boy, turning his head from left to right in a curious manner.

"What is it, John-Boy?" Ben asked his older brother.

"Can you hear that?" John-Boy asked softly, continuing to turn his head to try to hear better.

"Hear what?"

John-Boy turned his head and pointed in the direction that he believed the sound had come from. "There's a sound coming from over there. It sounds like growling and something moving in those leaves." John-Boy said, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"There's something in the bushes!" Mary Ellen confirmed, as she had backtracked slightly to see why her brothers had stopped when the three girls had continued down the road.

"Everyone stay still," Jason commanded, coming up from behind John-Boy and Ben and, as quietly as he could, he started to move closer to the source of the sound. John-Boy felt Ben move and walk away as well. "We'll go check it out."

"Be careful, you two," John-Boy said, reaching out a hand for anyone to grab it. He hated when he felt so helpless. He felt a small hand, which must've been Elizabeth's, grabbing hold of his own hand, while Mary Ellen pulled them both close to her. Jim-Bob stood in front of his siblings, his fists up, ready for any kind of fight that might unfold.

"Okay." Jason and Ben walked towards the bushes from where the sound was coming from. There was a few minutes' silence during which there was a slight raspy roar sound as well as the rustling of bushes before another sound replaced it. A voice. "Gotcha!"

John-Boy had a look of confusion on his face when Jason and Bed walked out of the bushes, holding something that was trying to roar but only managed a few small mews of distress. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's a lion," Ben said his voice full of confusion and excitment. "I mean, it's a lion cub. It was hiding in the bushes."

"Where's its Mama and Daddy?" Elizabeth asked, braving a look around her older sibling's bodies.

"I think he's alone," Mary Ellen said, but she looked around to make sure that it was indeed alone. "I don't think they'd like us playing with their cub, so if they were here we'd be dead meat."

"How has a lion cub got here?" Jim-Bob asked, his once fighting spirit changed into one of fright and worry.

"I'm not sure," John-Boy said sensing his little brother's discomfort. "But we should discuss this when we get home. Mama and Grandma must be worried about us." His siblings mumbled agreement and the seven started to walk again while Jason held onto the little lion cub who mewed as it was getting taken to a whole new place.

_/_

Back to the house, Olivia and Grandma were making dinner, while John and Grandpa had gone to Charlottesville for a new part for the mill. However, from time to time, Olivia peeked out the window with a worried expression as if she sensed something wrong was about to happen.

"Livie?" Grandma asked, looking at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Grandma. I'm just worried," she replied.

"Oh, you worry too much," said the older woman. "Those children are alright; they've known that path since they were babies. And John is alright as well."

"I know, it's just my motherly instincts, I suppose," Olivia replied, but she forced a smile and continued her preparations for dinner.

About ten minutes later, the children finally returned as Olivia was peeking through the window once again. As they saw her, Ben quickly took John-Boy by the arm and led him to the barn, the other children following close behind and Jason hiding the lion cub inside his jacket and behind his brothers.

Ten minutes later, Elizabeth rushed inside the house, calling to her mother.

"Mama, quick, you need to go to the barn! You need to see what we found!"

"Elizabeth, I've told you to not run inside the house," Olivia scolded.

"Sorry, Mama, but you have to come quick!" the little girl said grabbing her mother's hand and pulling her out of the house, Grandma following close behind.

In the barn, the six other Walton siblings sat in a circle, and both Jim-Bob and Mary Ellen were trying to describe to John-Boy what the lion looked like. The older brother, who was enjoying teasing his siblings, pretended to not understand and kept asking silly questions about it. Finally, Elizabeth managed to get their mother and grandmother into the barn.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" Grandma Esther exclaimed.

"Will you children ever be able to go a month without bring some type of wild animal home?" Olivia asked exasperatedly. "And a lion of all things! What is the meaning of this?"

"Mama," John-Boy began. "They had just been trying to help; the cub was alone and –"

"John-Boy Walton, I'm surprised at you," Olivia scolded. "As the oldest, you should be the one to set an example! You know I don't allow any wild animals into this house, let alone something like a lion!"

"Please, Mama, can we at least keep him until Daddy gets home?" pleaded Jim-Bob.

In response, Olivia frowned. "Alright," she conceded at last, but only because six children turned begging eyes on her. "But you all will go inside right now and this animal will stay in the barn."

"But Mama..." The children groaned.

"It will stay in the barn, or it won't stay at all," Grandma Esther warned, and so the children sighed and stood up, traisping into the house.

_/_

A couple hours later, John and Grandpa arrived home just in time for dinner. After putting their coats away in the closet and greeting everyone, they and the rest of the family sat down at the table. The seven siblings, however, were awfully quiet, talking only when asked a question or answering a question from John-Boy about where his food was on his plate. When Grandma got up to serve the desert, the father leaned back on his chair with a thoughtful look.

''Now, this isn't right,'' he finally spoke.

''What's not right, Daddy?'' asked Elizabeth.

''You're all too quiet tonight,'' Grandpa said, speaking up as well. ''What're you up to?''

''John, your children have something to say to you,'' Olivia said, standing up to help Grandma.

''You have, huh? What is it?''

''We have a lion in the barn, Daddy,'' Jim-Bob replied quickly and in response, both Erin and Mary-Ellen kicked him under the table.

''Tattletale!'' Ben mumbled.

''A lion?'' John smiled confusedly. ''What do you mean, a lion?''

''We found a lost lion cub on our way back home today, Daddy,'' explained Elizabeth. ''And we brought it here and hid it in the barn.''

''Well, I can't wait to meet it. I've always wanted to meet a lion in person,'' John said, trying not to laugh, as he thought his children were just playing around, teasing him and his parents.

Once they finished dinner, however, the children dragged their parents and grandparents out to the barn, where the little lion slept soundly on a pile of hay, cozy and warm.

''Oh my…'' John Walton chuckled. ''This is indeed a real lion, isn't it?'' He bent down and caressed the animal's fur. ''He's beautiful. You said you found him around here?''

''On our way home, Daddy,'' Jason said ''He seemed lost.''

''Well, let him sleep here tonight, and tomorrow, I'll notify the sheriff and see what we can do about him,'' John decided.

''Oh, can't we keep him, Daddy?'' asked Elizabeth.

''No, I'm sorry, baby, but it's a wild animal and it belongs in the forest. Besides, his mother and father are probably looking for him,'' John said.

''It's not fair though!'' the little girl complained. ''We never keep any pet!''

''I'm sorry, baby'' John said again. ''But we can't keep the lion forever."

''I have an idea, Daddy," Elizabeth started up again. "What if we kept him and trained him to be like those dogs Mary-Ellen's read about. He could be John-Boy's seeing eye dog,'' Elizabeth said, and everyone laughed.

''Thank you, honey.'' Her oldest brother smiled with another laugh.

''Let's do this, then…'' John suggested, looking to his wife. ''Why don't we keep him until the sheriff finds out from where he came from and till then, you will all be responsible for him.''

''But for now, you all need to go to bed, because it's quite late,'' Olivia said, urging the children back into the house.

''Having a lion in the family will be very fun,'' Grandpa laughed.

''Oh, be quiet you old fool!'' Grandma complained, annoyed.

_/_

Later that night, the six children were annoyed by quite a few things. Between the lion issue, the sound of their brother typing on his typewriter, and the sound of their parents arguing in the next room, the Walton children could hardly sleep at all.

''How can you be so calm about having a lion in our house, a wild ferocious animal!" Olivia was saying indignantly. "He could kill us.'' Olivia was horrified

''It's just a little lion, Liv. I'll bet he's more afraid of us than we are of him,'' John said. ''And the children know that they can't keep the lion forever, only until we find from where he came from.''

''I know, but…'' she said ''since John – I mean, since what happened last year, I can't help but be extra careful with the children. And having a ferocious animal around doesn't help at all.''

''And that's why we love you so much,'' John said and he kissed her.

''We all love you too,'' Olivia kissed him back and they went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 – GROWING WILD**

Having a pet lion wasn't easy as the Walton's found out. After naming the small lion cub Teddy, the Walton's found out that the two-pound fluffball was more destructive then any hurricane and messier then any of the Walton boys when they used to wrestle. It was hard for any of the Waltons to keep up with him during the day but during the night, Teddy would slow down and sleep on Grandpa Zeb's feet as he sat next to the fire before heading to bed.

"That lion cub is going to be the death of us one of these nights." Grandma Esther complained one night after Zeb had climbed in and Teddy jumped in squeezing himself in between the older couple.

"No he's not." Zeb chuckled stretching underneath the covers. 'He's not at all ferocious and murderous when he's sleeping next to the fireplace." He scratched the little cub behind the ears causing the little cub start to purr.

"Zeb be careful. He's going to eat your fingers." Esther exclaimed as the lion cub yawned showing the row of sharp teeth.

"Esther if this cub is dangerous then I should have been dead a hundred times while being near you all these years." Zeb chuckled but went silent when Esther gave him a dark annoyed look. "Come on let's go to sleep." Zeb kissed his wife gently and they all fell asleep. Esther couldn't help but smile at the sleeping cub curled next to her feet but she wasn't going to let her husband know that.

_/_

The next morning as the Waltons were eating breakfast, while the lion just walk around the table, trying to get something from the humans.

"Did you talk to the Sheiff yet, Daddy?" he asked as the lion cub began to lick his fingers.

"I did son." John said as he placed a forkful of breakfast in his mouth and swallowed. "He was surprised to hear about how Teddy found a way to our neck of the woods. He said there's no records of any zoo escapes or circuses in town. But he still was going to notify the Forest Ranger for Charlottesville to make sure all our bases are covered."

"So the Sheriff said we can keep him if we can't find his family?" Elizabeth asked her yes wide and sparkling with hope

"Elizabeth, honey we talked about this. We can't keep Teddy for much longer." Olivia said her voice soothing as she sat down to eat some food herself.

"But Ma..." Elizabeth began to whine her eyes filling up with tears.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth. Daddy will find a nice place for him and I'm sure he'll let us go visit Teddy when we can." Jason said giving his sister a small hug.

"I will do my best." John said with a smile. "Well, I'm heading out to talk with the Sheriff. John-Boy you came with me?''

"Thanks Daddy, but I was thinking on heading to the school with the others. I promised I'd listen in Ms. Hunters class as long as Mary Ellen doesn't start any fights."

"What?" Mary Ellen exclaimed giving her brother a dark look even though he would never see it. "I got in one fight because I was defending you. Is that the thanks I get for that?"

"Mary Ellen, you don't need to fight with everyone that makes comments about me and my condition." John-Boy said making Teddy the lion leap off and stalk a rat that nobody noticed in the far corner of the house. "Besides I can handle myself. You don't need to fight"

"But..."

"That's enough." John scolded making his two children to close their mouths. "Mary Ellen your brother is right. You shouldn't be fighting folks. It's not right for a lady to act like that."

"Alright daddy." Mary Ellen said softly lowering her head.

"Alright let's all get ready for school. Mary Ellen would you make sure that Teddy is secure in the barn before you leave?"

"Sure thing daddy." Mary Ellen said bending down and picking up the young cub who was chewing merrily on the rat he had caught that still nobody noticed. "Erin you want to help me?" Erin nodded silently and the two girls left the house, Teddy nuzzling up against Mary Ellen's neck before closing his eyes and starting to doze off after his breakfast.

As the two girls walked to the barn Mary Ellen couldn't help but noticed that her younger sister was quiet which was not normal behavior. Once they walked into the barn Erin worked quietly setting up the water and bed area for the small lion in one of the empty horse stalls.

"Everything okay, Erin?" Mary Ellen asked as she carefully set Teddy down on the bed. Teddy flinched slightly before falling still and continued to snore happily on his bed.

"I'm mad at you." Erin said closing and locking the latch on the horse stall. Mary Ellen looked confused wondering what she had done to make her sister so mad at her.

"What did I do?"

"You punched Clayton Hughes!"

Mary Ellen's face went red with anger as the two girls left the barn. "What? You're mad I punched that boy who made fun of our brother?"

"You don't know him. Clayton will never be mean to John-Boy." Erin defended as they walked back to the house to gather their school supplies.

"Look, first of all, you need to stay away for that Jerk he's too old for you." Mary Ellen said as they walked back to the house. "Second Clayton called John-Boy handicapped." Erin closed her mouth and watched as her older sister marched back into the house without another word, leaving Erin alone with her thoughts.

_/_

Days went by slowly and Teddy the lion grew to love the routine he learned by living with the Waltons. He would still get into trouble every now and again. He had punctured the tires of the truck when John was about to head into town for supplies. He also got the laundry, that had been waiting to get hung up to dry, and made them dirty again by jumping into the basket. He stopped that soon after Grandma Esther crept up behind him and gave him a beating with the broom. He also tried to bite at the other animals' legs, but when the cow and mule gave him a kick and Reckless threw him down on the ground with his larger paws, well, that taught him a lesson and no longer did Teddy mess with them anymore.

Other than that, he still got love and attention by the six siblings who, on their free time, would play cuddle and feed the lion cub with scraps. Teddy also managed to warm his way into Olivia's heart making it difficult for her to see him leave.

The kids each took turns, also on their free time, to house train Teddy. Letting him outside to do his business with a few accidents here and there. The one who suffered the most with the house training and the accidents was John-Boy. He struggled to know what he was about to step into with his walking cane. Wondering if he was about to step in mud or Teddy's leftovers. That was until he unfortuneatly smelt it minutes afterwards. After a few more failed attempts, Teddy wasn't allowed inside the house instead was forced to be placed in a small pen John had specially made for him. Which all the Waltons agreed was good for Teddy as he now had space to play and still be near the other animals if they dared to come near it.

_/_

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Teddy grew in that time from cute cuddly cub into a 8 month old roughly the size of a large dog. However he still had his playful attitude. Grandpa Zeb had joked that Teddy was turing more into a large kat and that he should buy a lot of yarn to see if Teddy will play with that.

One night after dinner, the family went out onto the porch; while Elizabeth, Mary Ellen and three of the boys played with Teddy, while the others relaxed on the porch. John-Boy ran his fingers over the small bumps of his book getting more into his story as he quickly flipped to the next page. The only one that wasn't joining family playing with Teddy or solcializing was Erin as she was off alone daydreaming about her crush, Clayton Hughes.

As the parents watched as their children play with the small lion cub both John and Olivia felt like they made a mistake allowing the children to name the lion. Now they were all attached to the creature and knew it would be extremely difficult to send him away; despite the fact they still had no idea where Teddy had even come from.

"I think that lion must have been stolen from somewhere." Grandpa Zeb pointed out as he sat in his chair and rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"What makes you think that pa?" John asked his eyes leaving his kids for second to look at him.

"Well, for one thing Lions aren't a very common sight 'round here." He said knowingly. "So he must have been taken from somewhere else and that little critter escaped when he did."

"Since when do you know anything about lions?" Grandma Esther inquired giving her husband a skeptical look. "You barely remember when your own birthday is."

"Well, I know about lions because I've spent my whole life on this mountain and not once have I ever seen or heard anything about a lion being anywhere on this mountian." He nodded with satisfaction knowing he made his argument clear and smiled when Teddy, tired from his playing with the siblings, laid down next to John who began to pet him behind the ears.

"I was just thinking..." John started but stopped when he silently counted all his kids. "Wait a minute. Where's Erin? Wasn't she playing with you?"

"No I think she's hiding daydreaming." Mary Ellen laughed as she leaned against Teddy who looked up for a second before laying back down again. "After all, Erin's in love." She mocked as she made a retching sound.

"In love?" their mother asked thinking it was strange that an eleven year old girl knew what love was. "Who is she in love with?"

"That Clayton Hughes jerk." Ben scoffed joining his sister besides Teddy who began to lick his hands.

"Watch your language, young man." John warned before his mother could do it for him. "How long has she been in love with Clayton Hughes? Also, isn't he older then her?"

"Since the last Spring fair." Jason answered scratching Teddy on his chin making the lion start to purr. "He gave her a flower. A flower." He repeated.

"She seems to be just as blind as I am about loving that Clayton jerk." John-Boy said snapping his book closed making his brothers laugh at his small joke.

"Alright that's enough everyone. Stop making fun of your sister." John started even though he too smiled at John-Boy's joke. "She has a mind of her own after all. She will realize in no time that Clayton Hughes isn't the right person for her."

"We can only hope, pa." John-Boy said agreeing to his father's wishes. "At least I hope she realizes before she brings him over for your permission to court her." Even though John shok his head in disapproval, all the Waltons that was around chuckled and agreed to try and help Erin find that her crush on Clayton was a big mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before we start this chapter, i must say i commite a mistake, i didn´t research before writting, so, here we go...**

**There´s no lions in Virginia, so Teddy´s existence would be impossible.**

**Second, the season 1 to 3, takes place aroud 1930-1934, so there was no war yet.**

**Sorry for this mistakes and hope you continue to like the story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 – THE LUCKY ONE**

While the Waltons were worried about a lion growing in their backyard and Erin was worried about how to get Clayton Hughes' attention, the world was worried about a war that was about to explode over their heads. The President's words were blaring from the radio listening to the talks of preperations of war. Preperations of defending one's family. They also listened to the continuations of the Depression that was plaguing the land around them, making them all blessed they live in such a wonderful place.

_"Before we close tonights speech from President Roosevelt, I would like to encourage every young man above the age of eighteen to enlist in the reserves. To be willing to fight for king and country. Please go your local Army Recruiting Office to enlist. Again please only thoughs eighteen years and older please. Thank you."_ The closing music played lively before Grandpa Zeb turned the knob and turned it off.

John and Olivia had never been happier that none of their children were over eighteen. Well, John-Boy was eighteen, but in this instance, they counted his blindness as a blessing because it meant that he wouldn't have to go to war. And Jason was only sixteen.

"Let's pray for those poor unfortunate fellows." Grandpa Zeb said his face solemn and serious.

Grandma Esther grumbled angerly as she nodded her husband's request. "Another war...Do these people ever learn?"

"I think we're very fortunate, Ma." John said grabbing Olivia's hand gently. "We're safe here and the children are safe."

"Not to mention that Teddy keeps us safe too." Grandpa Zeb added with a smile

"You're lucky John-Boy." Jason sighed as the kids headed up the stairs to their bedrooms.

"Lucky? Me?" John-Boy asked idignantly. "How am I lucky Jason?"

"You won't be going into the army if they ask you to." Ben told him softly getting scared of he anger that his brother was sounding.

"Well, I rather go to war, then be stuck here going nowhere and being forever in the dark!" John-Boy exclaimed and without warning, he stood up and walk outside, tripping over Teddy, who was lying on the porch. ''Get out, you stupid lion!'' the young man exclaimed as he had forgotten to bring his cane with him.

A minute later, hurried steps approached him and John-Boy felt his grandmother holding his arm. Would you care to explain what were you thinking using that kind of behavior, young man?" She scolded firmly her eyes narrowing at her grandson.

''I'm sorry Grandma,'' John-Boy lowered his head ashamedly. ''I don't know what's got into me.''

''Well, let's get inside, alright? And I don't wanna hear you say any more of that kind of nonsense ever again,'' she said before leading him inside again.

_/_

The next morning the mood was once again sour as John-Boy stumbled into the dining room and sat down; not wanting to talk to anyone there. Both John and Olivia had a slight understanding as to why he was like that. But the worries of their oldest child changed when they overheard the excited conversation their other children were talking about.

"Daddy, can Teddy come to school today?" They all asked at breakfast.

"I think that would be a good idea." John said after thinking about it for a second. " John-Boy, would it be asking too much if you went to school with your brothers and sisters today and held Teddy for a bit?'' the father asked and the mother gave him a surprised look.

''John? What do you have in mind?'' asked Olivia. ''Don't you reckon how dangerous this idea could be?''

"I agree with Mama, Daddy." John-Boy said

''Nah, now listen, you two. It won't be for the whole day, just half an hour. I need to go into town, then once I'm done with what I need to do I'll swing by and pick you and Teddy back up."

"If you say it's going to be alright." John-Boy said still kind of nervous "Then we'll put the chain on him."

"Alright, it's not going to be long. But let's all get ready for school." John said to all of the kids there. Once the kids all left to get ready John began to search through the small pile of papers. "Where is it..." He grumbled.

"What are you looking for, John?" Olivia asked.

"I'm looking for John-Boy's doctor's report, about the surgery and his condition. So that I can take it to the recruitment office."

"Recruitment office?" Grandma Esther asked her eyes narrowing

"You're not planning on recruiting yourself, are ya son?" Zeb asked his eyes narrowing. "You know the stress of life will only get worse if you join up."

"Of course not Ma." John chuckled when he found the paper he was looking for. "I recieved a telegram from the office asking if John-Boy would. So I wanted to go into the office and give them this paper to them. "Everyone on the truck in three minutes." John called grabbing the lunch Olivia had made before heading outside.

"Well, I'm glad." Esther said placing a hand on her chest before leaving to pack the kids a lunch for school.

Does he have to come with us?" Erin asked as Elizabeth and Mary Ellen began to comb his mane.

"Relax Erin." Ben said as he and Jason helped put the chain around Teddy's neck who sat up straighter looking like the regal creature he was.

"It's going to be fun." Jason finshed.

"Almost done..." Jim-Bob grunted as he fought with brushing Teddy's tail. "Finished."

"Arlight everyone hop on in. John-Boy you're going to be riding in the front with me." John-Boy nodded as everyone else, and Teddy, hopped into the back of the truck excited to head to school.

_/_

The Walton's pulled up to the school a few minutes later and the kids began to dismount. Teddy stopped and let out a roar of excitement as he leapt out of the back excited to see such an amazing new place. Several people let out a cry of surprise and quickly ran off before John jumped out and grabbed hold of Teddy's chain.

"Teddy...Down!" John ordered Teddy reluctantly stopped and laid down on the grass while John smiled nervously and began to wave at the people. "Don't worry, he's leashed...we do have him tamed...kinda." He swallowed hard as he handed the leash to John-Boy. "Okay, you handle him and stay put. Have a good day at school the rest of you." He waved goodbye to his other kids who began to talk and point at their pet Lion who was sitting down next to John-Boy. "Be good you two, and John-Boy please don't let anyone pet him. I don't want anyone hurt."

"yes, Sir." John-Boy said. He heard his father climbing back into his truck and headed off. He let out a sigh as he sat down beneath a tree with Teddy panting in the shade before letting out a yawn. Before long he didn't have to see who was coming up, but he heard footsteps coming closer and Teddy letting out a small growl. "It's okay Teddy."

"Is that the lion Jim-Bob told us about?" a child asked.

"Yeah it is." John-Boy said scratching Teddy behind the ears feeling the lion purr beneath his fingers. "Sadly we don't want people petting him or they might get hurt."

"That's alright." The little kid said pouting a little bit. "How long have you had him?"

"We've had him for almost a year." Jim-Bob said suddenly right next to John-Boy. "We found him when he just a little cub. Now he's part of our family."

Students began to pile closely around Teddy making him stand up and growl showing his teeth. For the first time since being adopted the lion never showed that amount of aggression towards anything. That was until Erin spoke as she saw her crush, Clayton Hughes, start making his way towards the crowd.

"H-Hi Clay. Do you want to see our pet lion?" She said pointing excitedly at Teddy who let out another low growl. "His name is Teddy."

"That's nice." Clayton said dryly pushing past the Walton kids to touch the lion.

"Don't touch him." John-Boy said with a growl matching that of Teddy's.

John had just pulled up when he saw the crowd surrounding John-Boy and Teddy and quickly jumped out of his truck. "That's enough for today kids." He said wondering why the bell hadn't rung yet. Teddy looked up at John and quickly laid down laying his head on his massive paws.

"But can I please pet him, Mr. Walton?" A boy asked just as the bell rung in the distance making the kids groan.

"Sorry son," John said with a shake of his head. "Besides the bell had rung. The teacher will be waiting for you." The kids grumbled and the Walton kids gave Teddy a quick little scratch behind his ears before leaving reluctantly. "How are you holding up son?" John asked setting down a book besides John-Boy.

"Alright." John-Boy shrugged. "Are you here to pick me up?"

"Not yet. You forgot your book so I had to turn around and drop it off. I'll still be a few minutes."

"Alright, sir." John-Boy said happy to have his distraction while he waited. Teddy let out another yawn before curling at John-Boys feet. He heard his father chuckle before getting into his truck and drove off.

John-Boy sat listening to the calling of distant birds letting his eyes close for a moment to try and picture the kid of birds that were singing. The young man was having problems remembering what certain creatures or people were, if they weren't familiar, but knew it was just part of life. He reached over and picked up his book to start to read, allowing himself to fall into the world of fantasy and miracles. Even though this book was full of entertainment and took him into a world of fantasy, part of him was still in the realm of reality as he heard voices walking past him talking. Even though the day was excellent, it wasn't meant to last for him.

"...I talked to my dad, tomorrow we're heading to the recruting office." John-Boy heard someone, who he didn't recognize, say. "Since I turned eighteen last week. He said it would be alright if I joined the Army."

"That's great, buddy." Another unfamilar voice said as they both got closer causing Teddy's head to lift up and scan the area. But he did not growl at the two. "My mom was so proud that I joined the army...even though it wasn't something I really wanted to do..."

"Is that a lion right there?" The other voice asked interupting the other boy. Two pairs of footsteps walked up towards John-Boy who set down his book quick and wrapped his hand around Teddy's chain to stop him from jumping at someone.

"May I help you?" John-Boy asked once the footsteps stopped in front of him.

"Is that a real lion you've got here?" The first boy asked trying hard to keep the excitement from his voice.

"Yes it is." John-Boy said feeling Teddy gently tug at the chains but again no growling.

"Hey there, buddy. How are ya?" the second boy asked and John-Boy pulled back and shook his head gently.

"I'd advise not petting him." he said. "This is his first time out of home."

"He lives with you and your family?" The first boy asked.

John-Boy nodded and was grateful that Teddy laid back down and rolled onto his back exposing his belly, making all three boys laugh. "We found him when he was a cub a few months ago. He grew to be part of our family and he's been living with us ever since."

"That's so cool." The second boy exclaimed with a smile in his voice. "What's your name?"

"John Willian Walton Jr." He answered lifting his hand out to shake the two boys' hand. They did and stood there for a few second listening to the wind blowing through the trees.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet ya, John." The first said. "Maybe we'll see you and your critter around."

"We'll see." John-Boy said with a soft smile. The two pairs of feet started to walk away in the direction of the school leaving John-Boy surprised they didn't mention or seemed to know of his handicap. "It's such a nice change." He said absently as he bent down and began to scratch Teddy's exposed belly which got him a wet slimy lick across his face and a deep belly purr.

_/_

That night, after a calm quiet dinner and a normal radio programming, John-Boy had left early and headed to his room to type before he went to sleep. He was deep in his writing when he heard a knock on the door and knob jitter. "John-Boy," Grandma called. "We have a rule to never lock the door."

''Sorry, Grandma,'' John-Boy said, standing and unlocking the door for her. "I didn't mean to lock it. I must have just turned it accidentally."

"Well, just be sure to not do it anymore," Grandma said. "It's going to be getting a bit colder tonight." She said as she walked over towards his bed. "I'll grab you another blanket and put it by your feet. What were you writing?"

"Nothing grandma." John-Boy said truthfully as he slipped out of his shoes. "Just felt it better to put down my thoughts when they come in."

"You're still upset with what the President had said on the radio last night?" His Grandmother asked sounding annoyed. "I think it's best to move on. Maybe write poetry or maybe write your own stories again."

"Sounds like a great idea, Grandma." John-Boy said not feeling inspired by anything.

"Alright, what's eating at you? I know it's not the lion as he's still downstairs asleep next to your father. Not that I condone him eating anyone of my family." It took John-Boy a few seconds to understand that his Grandmother had made a joke making the young man smile a bit.

"Here's the thing Grandma..." John-Boy started his voice starting to quiver. "I don't...want to go to war. Nobody really wants to go to war. But if I could choose between going to war and fighting to protect this place and not seeing...I think you know my choice."

"I do see, John-Boy." Grandma Esther said her voice calming as she came and sat down on the bed after grabbing a large warm quilt from the cupboard in his room. "You think joining the Army will make you special?" John-Boy slowly nodded his head. "It won't make you special John-Boy. You'll be like any other boy that signs up. If something were to happen to you what would your mother, father, and siblings think? It would not only break their hearts but it would break your Grandpa's and mine, and our hearts couldn't take that kind of news."

"I'm sorry if I'm disappointing you guys." He said sadly sitting back in his bed. "I really wish I could see again."

"Come here son." Grandma Esther said gently taking his hands and placed them on her face. "Touch my face." John-Boy nodded and ran his fingers over every inch of her familiar face. "Tell me what you see?"

"That you're very beautiful, Grandma." John-Boy said as he was glad he never forgot what his family looked like.

"I'm also not the least bit disappointed in you. Nobody is. If you ever have doubts rememeber you can see us through your heart." Grandma Ester smiled before she gently kissed her grandson on the forehead. "Now, don't go worryin' about this army nonsense. Make time with your writings. One day you'll become the greatest poet or even writer this world has ever seen."

"I will Grandma." John-Boy said picking up his sleep clothes. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, John-Boy." She kissed him again on the forehead and left the room.

"Goodnight everyone!" John-Boy screamed through his door.

"Goodnight John-Boy." Everyone replied back.

Once back to his typing, John-Boy decided to take in consideration his conversation with his grandmother and what Jason said about him being lucky. Maybe he was indeed lucky, so for once, he decided to forget his disappointment and no other word about army was spoken in that house for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**NinjaDevil2000 and DSCWin, thanks for the help**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 – THE LION AND THE BOYFRIEND**

Eventually, people around town found out about Teddy and suddenly, and the Walton's home became a hot spot for those wanting to see the lion. Those that came were, colleagues from school, Mrs. Hunter, Reverend Fordwick, the Baldwins and many others that made the Walton's heads dizzy. They came every day to hear the story about how the animal became a Walton and soon the story became famous for changing, thanks to Jim-Bob and Elizabeth who enjoyed seeing the faces of friends and strangers alike when it began to irritate the rest of the family. Some of the more famous stories that were told were they had to fight a bunch of criminals to rescue the lion that was stole. In another version they said that John-Boy heard it miles away. Some of these full-blown fiction stories made it difficult for the older children to tell their siblings to stop or to fix the stories.

One visitor to come and see the lion was Clayton Hughes, much to Mary Ellen's dismay. However, to keep her sister Erin happy, she kept her mouth shut and tried to keep distance between them. G.W, Mary Ellen's boyfriend could tell as well that Clayton was up to something and it wasn't anything good. They were right, as Clayton's family had tried to find out as much about the lion as possible to try and make it seem it was their lion and take Teddy away.

_/_

One day Clayton appeared at the Walton's home as a surprise carrying a bouquet and chocolates. Upon seeing Clayton, Teddy immediately stood up from his spot, where he was sleeping, and began to growl. His large stocky figure more menacing when others would come to visit. His eyes seemed to burn into Clayton. But Clayton pretended to not see the lion as he was on a mission.

On the porch, John-Boy was teaching Elizabeth how to work on a wicker basket, when Clayton approached and, seeing that neither Mary-Ellen nor any other siblings were around, he cleared his throat and spoke as loudly and slowly as he could.

"Excuse me, but is your sister in by chance?" He spoke.

"Why are you yelling, young man?" Grandpa Zeb announced as he approached from behind. His eyes silently sized up Clayton.

"Good morning sir," Clayton said turning around and ignoring the other two Waltons. "I was seeking Erin, is she home?"

"She's inside." Grandpa Zeb said with another sizing up to Clayton. "Wait here and I'll call her." He walked inside helping John-Boy and Elizabeth to keep some distance from Clayton. A few minutes later Erin rushed out of the house and into Clayton's arms making him nearly drop the flowers and chocolates to the ground. After taking the gifts and started to talk on the steps of the porch both of them ignoring Teddy who was silently growling in the distance.

Inside Mary Ellen, Grandma Esther and Olivia was preparing the table for lunch; soon John, Grandpa Zeb and the rest of the Waltons came in and joined around the table talking and laughing. However, John and Oliva were both worried about their middle child talking to a boy all alone even if they could see her on the porch. They however didn't want to voice their thoughts on the matter out loud.

"I really don't see what Erin sees in him." Mary Ellen said with an annoyed voice. "Even G.W. doesn't trust him. He says Clayton is the most ignorant, selfish person he has ever met."

"He's yucky." Elizabeth said making a face.

"I wonder if we should invite him for lunch." John said making everyone stop and look at him. "It would be fair after all since he's here."

"Fair would be if we let Teddy chase him off." Jason said making both Ben and John-Boy laugh.

"Stop it you three." Olivia frowned. "John-Boy please go call your sister for lunch."

"Yes ma'am." John-Boy said and reluctantly guiding himself through the kitchen and livingroom towards the porch. He called both Erin and Clayton inside and moved back into the kitchen. Without Erin seeing, Clayton smiled and slid a chair slightly to the left so he knew that John-Boy would trip over it before joining the remaining Waltons to the table.

_/_

The lunch, however, was pleasant, after grace and food directions were said, the family and their guest had a pleasant talk about the farm, school, and also about Teddy, who at the moment, decided to put his large face at the window and look in at his owners.

"He seems like such a domesticated lion, Grandpa." Clayton said with a laugh. Grandpa Zeb frowned.

"It's Mr. Walton to you, young man," Grandpa Zeb said with a response making Mary-Ellen let out a loud lagh before trying to block it with a cough. "Teddy is indeed an amazing animal." He glanced out and window and Teddy licked the window before heading back down as if ashamed to be spying on the family it made everyone chuckle while Clayton silently rolled his eyes.

After lunch was over everyone made their way into the living room, and as anticipated John-Boy tripped over the chair making Clayton smile a little.

"Are you alright, John-Boy?" Mary Ellen said helping her brother to his feet. "You'll have to be more careful."

"Yeah I will." John-Boy said giving a small laugh. "Just clumsy, sorry about that everyone." He carefully headed towards the stairs. "I'll be in my room if you need anything."

"I better leave as well." Clayton smiled up at Olivia. "Thank you for inviting me to lunch, Mrs. Walton." He turned and gave Erin a small kiss on the cheek before heading out the door.

That night, when everyone was in bed, Grandma Esther couldn't sleep for she had something weighing heavily on her mind. "Zeb..." she whispered gently shaking his shoulder. "Are you awake?"

"What do you want, old woman?" Came the drowsy reply.

"I don't like that boy Clayton. He makes me feel uneasy. I don't like his influence on Erin. She's much to young to date someone, let alone him."

"Well, to be honest I don't like him either. He's rude and disrespectful, and something tells me he moved that chair on purpose. I believe I saw a smile on that boy's face after John-Boy tripped."

"I thought so too." Grandma Esther said pulling the blankets closer around her chest. "Hopefully the Lord will show that girl who that Clayton boy is really like. Before he hurts her in any way." Grandpa Zeb nodded sleepily as he closed his eyes again. "Goodnight old man." Grandma Esther said gently patting her husband's shoulder before going to bed herself.

_/_

The Walton's wishes for Erin to discover Clayton's true nature would come to pass one normal Saturday. The sun was high in the sky and the Walton's mountain was feeling a bit more heated then normal. The only one that didn't seem to mind was Teddy as he rolled around in the dirt while chasing away the field mice that tried to sneak inside the house. The Walton Family was inside enjoying their breakfast of grits and eggs while the boys, after getting an early start, headed out to get some work done at the Mill. After breakfast with the girls, Olivia and Grandma Esther began the cleaning while Erin, Mary Ellen and Elizabeth headed outside to enjoy the sun and give Teddy some attention.

After a few hours of playing outside, Clayton arrived to spot the girls sitting on the porch laughing and scratching Teddy behind the ears. When Teddy saw Clayton approach them, he stood up and let out a low menacing growl that made the girls move away in terror.

"Teddy, you dumb beast," Erin scolded harshly but Teddy just ignored her. "What's the matter with you? It's just Clayton."

Olivia quickly left the house when she heard Teddy growl thinking her girls were in danger. When she saw it was Clayton she didn't know what to think.

"I don't mind him." Clayton said smiling even though he was shaking deep inside his stomach. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Walton. How are you this morning?" He handed Olivia some wildflowers to her as he tried to keep his confidant smile on his face.

"I'm doing well, Clayton." She smiled politely taking the wildflowers. "Thank you for these." She brushed her hands on her apron before trying to look pleasant. "Would you like to stay for lunch?" She asked and fought back a scream as Clayton wrapped an arm around Erin's shoulder.

"I would love to join you. It would be my pleasure." He nodded his thanks and smiled brightly as John came home and was greeted by his daughters. "Afternoon, Mr. Walton sir." Clayton dropped his arm and held out his hand for John to shake it.

"Afternoon Clayton." John said not taking the boy's hand. "Are you staying for lunch?" The boy nodded. "That's just fine...just as long as you don't move any more of my furniture around." Clayton paled slightly. "I mean if you do just let us know beforehand."

The other boys soon joined up with their father and all entered the room. John purposefully followed Clayton inside, keeping an eye on the boy before they all sat down around the table. Erin barely able to keep the blush that was coloring her cheeks.

Though lunch was pleasant, Clayton struggled to behave as now both John and Grandpa Zeb were watching him closely. Clayton closed his mouth to any questions towards anyone of the Walton family except for Erin who was gazing at him lovingly.

After lunch Clayton asked if Erin and himself could go for a small stroll out by the river. John and Olivia, not liking the idea, nodded as it was Erin who started to beg. Reluctantly they allowed it. Erin was excited that she accidently bumped into John-Boy who thankfully caught himself on Clayton's arm.

"Are you coming to keep an eye on us?" Clayton asked trying to laugh at his joke. Erin however frowned up at him.

''Clayton, you would be surprised at how much I can see when I need to,'' John-Boy growled impatiently, in response knocking into Clayton's arm. Erin turned to watch her brother not seeing the obscene gesture he had been given behind his back. However Teddy could, as he was once again lazying underneath his tree, and he let out a low growl his eyes narrowing dangerously at Clayton as he left with Erin. Without anyone noticing that Teddy wasn't securly fastened to his tree, Teddy slowly began to quietly follow Clayton and Erin.

_/_

The two lovebirds walked hand in hand for a while making everything seem normal and in place. Clayton was definatly a gentleman as he made Erin laugh, listened to her talk about school and her family making her forget about his rude joke to her brother. However when they reached the riverbed, Clayton stopped and looked at Erin. Something in his eyes made the young girl feel sick and scared. She glanced around hoping to find a member of her family but failing to notice that Teddy had hunched down low in the tall grass.

"I'm so glad we're alone now." Clayton said stepping too close to Erin. "This way nobody can see or hear us." Erin felt a shudder run through her spine.

"Wh-What?" She asked nervously.

Clayton's true colors emerged as he let out a hard sigh. "I never liked you." He said bluntly. "You're annoying and far to innocent for me. I mean what kind of girl would insist on going for a stroll for a man they hardly know? That's why I can't stand country girls."

"But aren't you...You're a country boy aren't you?" Erin asked as she paled but kept her voice firm.

"I'm not actually. I'm a city born and raised." Erin was confused. "My family comes from Chicago. We only moved here for a business purposes." He stopped and looked at Erin's scared face. "Now, you're absolutly breathtaking. All country girls are when they're scared."

"I believe I'm ready to go home now. Goodbye Clayton. I can see myself home." Erin turned around quickly but was stopped when Clayton grabbed hold of her arm painfully.

"No need to rush away..." Clayton said pulling her so close she could feel his hot breath on her face. "We were just about to have some fun." He looked at her scared face and gently began to caress it when his slimy fingers making the girl shudder and shake.

"N-No..." Erin said jerking away. "Stop this now!" She moved back trying to get away from his slimy dirty hands.

"Ah shut up you dumb country girl!" Clayton yelled squeezing his arms around her and as he tried to open the girl's dress.

"No! Stop this Clayton!" Erin screamed struggling to get out of the man's grasp. "I said stop it! HELP!" When all she could hear was Clayton's deep dark laugh, Erin feared she was now in trouble and nobody was going to be come to her rescue.

"You dumb country girl..." Clayton raised his hand up ready to strike the young girl in the face when suddenly something large leapt from the grass and headed towards them with a loud unmistakable roar. Both kids jumped making Clayton pull Erin in front of him while Erin, scared at what Clayton was about to do to her, shivered at the sight of Teddy snarling and angry.

_/_

At the house the usual silence hung in the air. Olivia was baking a pie while Grandma Esther ironed some clothes. John glanced out the window from time to time as something was making him feel nervous about his middle daughter away with a man like Clayton Hughes all alone. He couldn't find the right words to speak his mind and so kept his worries to himself. Grandpa Zeb was napping on the couch, Jim-Bob, Mary Ellen, Jason and Ben were playing cards and Elizabeth was trying to read a book out loud to John-Boy.

''It's absurd!'' Grandma Esther mumbled suddenly.

''What is it Ma?'' John asked absently.

''In my day, girls dated only with their parents watching… and that was even if their parents allowed it,'' the grandmother complained.

''Ma, times are changing and…'' John began, but he was cut off when everyone suddenly heard a roar from somewhere in the distance.

''What…'' Grandpa woke u, startled by the noise.

''Was that a roar? Daddy?'' John-Boy got up in haste.

''It is, son,'' John said, rushing to the porch ''Teddy?'' he yelled. ''Teddy, where are you, you stinking beast! He's not in his spot'' John began to get worried.

''Oh, God!'' Olivia suddenly cried. ''Erin's out there. What if she's in danger?''

''Calm down, Liv, she's alright… Jason, you and Ben, come with me, grab your guns in case."

''I'll help you, son,'' Grandpa said.

''Thanks, Pa!'' John said. ''The rest of you, stay here.''

Once they left, Mary Ellen urged Elizabeth upstairs with her and Grandma followed them as Elizabeth started to ask questions. And on the porch, Olivia, Jim-Bob and John-Boy, stood still without speaking, just waiting, praying and holding into each other.

At the riverbed Teddy continued to stand still and growl at the two. His teeth were bared and sharp while his black claws were out and ready to attack. He wasn't the sweet goofy lion that was adopted into the family those long months ago. Now he looked dangerous and ready to kill.

"T-Teddy what are you doing?" Erin asked, her voice barely a whisper. Clayton gulped more loudly as he stood behind her holding her still.

"Look what you've done now, you stupid country girl!" He said harshly in her ear. "You brought your stupid lion to come and scare me? Well it's not going to work as he's going to eat you!" Clayton's ranting made Teddy roar again and take a few steps towards them his head and body getting closer to the ground.

Clayton had a simple plan. He was going to push Erin towards Teddy and let her get eaten while he made a break for freedom. He would then tell everyone that he was trying to save Erin from Teddy and they would have to get rid of him. He could see the looks on the faces of the Walton family as they mourned her death thinking that Teddy was nothing more then a man eating monster. However out of nowhere Erin's body became limp as she had passed out in fear leaving Clayton all alone to fend for himself. Clayton froze where he stood as Teddy continued to growl and inch closer towards him his eyes never leaving Clayton's face. Clayton had no choice but to drop Erin and slowly ease backwards hoping that the lion would stop and feast on her. But as he had stepped back, Teddy stood over Erin making sure she was protected by the real beast that stood trembling in fear.

"Y-You don't scare me you st-stupid lion!" Clayton yelled trying to sound intimidating. But it didn't seem to phase the lion as Teddy raised one of his massive paws and swiped at Clayton's arm making the man scream and stumbled into a run. In his hands were the remains of his long-sleeved shirt the skin underneath it, unharmed.

_/_

The Walton men walked quickly towards the riverbed keeping an eye out for Teddy as he now was a danger to them all. They kept quiet as they pulled their rifles closer with only on thing that echoed in all of their minds, 'What would they tell their mother if the worst had happened'.

"I swear...if that jerk had hurt her..." Ben growled his voice breaking as tears of anger started to fill his eyes.

"You're worried about Clayton?" Jason asked he too angry. "He's the least of our problems." His finger brushed past his trigger hoping he wouldn't have to push it down. "If Teddy hurt Erin..." he faltered and took in a breath to compose himself. "I'd shoot him myself right between the eyes."

"I feel sorry for John-Boy, he would like to came with us if..." Ben started but went silent when he spotted something moving near the riverside. As they inched closer they saw Teddy sitting patiently licking an unconcious form of Erin.

"Teddy!" They all screamed rushing towards the riverbed causing Teddy to let out a small rumbling roar as he stood over Erin again."

"Oh God no! Erin!" John screamed ignorning the lion who upon seeing it was his family backed down and walked away to give them room. John fell to his knees and gently picked up his daughter and gently began to rock her back and forth. "Erin, wake up honey..." He cried softly gently caressing her cheek. The other Waltons stood around while Jason and Ben gently scratched Teddy behind the ears which made him start to purr. Erin's eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked groggy and disoriented before she began to sob.

"What happened?" Jason asked as she hugged her father before hugging her grandfather and brothers.

"Erin, honey...what happened?" John said trying to remain calm. He just noticed that Clayton wasn't in the area as Grandpa Zeb picked up a piece of his shirt from the ground. "Where Clayton? Why isn't he here?"

Upon hearing Clayton's name, Erin began to wail burring her face into his chest. John, Ben and Jason all wrapped their arms around her shaking frame. They all wished they could go back in time to prevent this day from happening.

"It's okay honey." John said looking at his boys who let go of their sister so that John could pick Erin up and hold her close. "Let's go on home. Then you need to tell us what happened here." Erin nodded as she continued to sob. The Walton boys walked in silence back to the house and Teddy followed quietly behind his tail starting to tuck between his legs.


	5. Chapter 5

**NinjaDevil2000 and DSCWin, thanks for the help**

* * *

** CHAPTER 5 – REVELATIONS **

When the boys had brought her home Erin refused to talk. She ran to her room and cried herself to sleep. The next few days afterwards the same events would unfold and she practically avoided all her siblings, especially John-Boy and Mary Ellen with whom she was closest.

Sure, John and Olivia tried a countless number of times to ask Erin what had happened at the riverbend, why Clayton vanished, and what Teddy was doing there, but in response, she refused to talk, feeling too embarrassed to face her parents, grandparents, and siblings after everything.

Teddy received the punishment of being locked to a tree, thankfully in the shade, and was left alone. Nobody came to pet him or talk to him. He would be given his meals but when he would try and nuzzle up to anyone they would turn and leave him be. They could see he wasn't the same after what had happened. They knew if he could talk he would explain everything but Teddy just lounged around looking sad and alone. But the family could tell he wouldn't growl at them for leaving him be. He wouldn't growl at anyone that came to see him. But these weren't children from the school or from town; these were men in strange uniforms they kept looking at him, checking his teeth and claws. What he didn't know was that John had called someone to come and take him away for he feared he would attack someone else. John, however, told the men that if his daughter would explain what had happened and that Teddy didn't attack her then he would keep the lion and the men reluctantly agreed to the terms. They however just gave John a month before they would come and take Teddy away.

That night when John had told his children what he had planned, while Erin was already in bed, Mary Ellen, Ben, Jason and John-Boy sat in the livingroom. At the table, the parents and grandparents try to understand what happened, while the six siblings get together around the radio

"John-Boy?" Mary Ellen asked all of a sudden

"What is it Mary Ellen?" John-Boy said annoyed, stting down with a book

"The institute you go to, it's for those both blind and deaf right?" John-Boy nodded trying to figure out why his sister was wanting to know. "Well, they teach people to talk with their hands right?"

"Yes they do. But why on earth do you want to learn to talk with your hands?" he asked confused.

"I just think it would be easier for Erin to tell us what happened. Snce you lost your eyes and know how to read with your hands maybe since she lost her voice she would talk with her fingers." Mary Ellen said but John-Boy frowned.

"That's not funny Mary Ellen." John-Boy said scolding her. "Clayton must have done something to her that she can't come and tell us."

"I agree with John-Boy. Erin was really shaken up when we found her at the riverbed." Jason said sitting close so that he wouldn't have to talk so loud. "She cried the entire way back to the house."

"I should have punched him harder then when I did." She growled slumping more and folding her arms. "I always knew he was good for nothing."

"Clayton is going to pay for hurting her." Ben said

"I think we should try and cheer Erin up." Elizabeth asked

"I don't think that's going to happen, Elizabeth." Ben said with a sad sigh.

"Kids I need you to head to bed." Olivia said as the adults came down looking solemn.

"Mama, can we go try and cheer up Erin?" Elizabeth asked her eyes looking up at her parents as Grandpa Zeb and Grandma Esther walked outside onto the porch.

"Not tonight, honey." John said picking up his youngest daughter and held her close. "She's asleep right now. We just need to give her some time to be alone."

"But, Daddy..." Jason said. "She has been alone for the last few days."

"Jason, you and your siblings need to get to sleep." John said softly. "Erin went through something that left her hurting."

"But she didn't look hurt..." Jim-Bob said but curled up when John gave him a stern look. "At least it didn't look like she was hurt."

"She'll be fine, everyone." John-Boy said wanting to change the subject and open his book

"How do you know?" Jim-Bom asked him. "She's treating you and the rest of us like some kind of ghost."

"It's because I can feel it." John-Boy said softly. "She's slowly healing. We just need to give her time." He ignored his siblings argument and began to read.

_/_

Another week passed by with little improvement in Erin's behavior. She still refused to talk to anyone but she managed to stay with the family and Elizabeth felt proud when she managed to make her sister smile when she handed Erin a flower crown. But that smile will vanish quickly and she would run and hide inside her room. John had caught Teddy trying to scratch himself away from the tree and John knew he needed to fix that. He took Teddy to another thicker tree and tied him up. Teddy let out a small whimper before he settled himself down. His large head resting on his front paws.

The men from the other day arrived back wanting to give John five hundred dollars to buy the Lion and give him a proper home. But John refused telling him he needed more time with his daughter and he'll get back to them when it was settled. The men reluctantly nodded before leaiving agian. When he went to Erin's room after the men left Erin couldn't look him in the eye as she was ashamed. The question that was on everyone's lips was, what was making her not want to talk? Why was she so ashamed?

One afternoon, while the family were gathered around the table talking, John-Boy excused himself and made his way upstairs, thinking he would try once again to talk to his sister. As the eldest, he thought it was part his duty to do something.

inside her room, Erin was in her own head laying on her bed her pillow tucked beneath her chin. She was thinking about telling someone what had happened as it was getting too much for her to hold back. The soft knocking on her door made her stare at the door and wonder who was on the other side.

"Erin?" John-Boy asked before gently knocking on her door again. "Erin it's John-Boy. I want to talk to you. Please open up."

Erin stood up from her bed and slowly moved to the door and took in a deep breath. "It's not Erin." She said trying to imitate her sister Mary Ellen. "Its Mary Ellen."

John-Boy smirked happy to hear Erin talking again even if it wasn't her true voice. "Mary Ellen? I thought you were getting a scolding from Mama downstairs."

Erin closed her mouth and thought again. This time she raised her voice a little and made it squeaky like her sister Elizabeth. "Then it's Elizabeth."

''Erin, I'm your big brother. You can't fool me. I know something happened, something bad, everyone does, even Elizabeth,'' John-Boy said. ''We're worried about you,'' he said, but she didn't give an answer.

. Feeling defeated and not wanting to make her more uncomfortable, John-Boy left taking his time as he went down the stairs and outside to the porch. He sunk himself into a chair when he heard his younger siblings talking nearby.

"Elizabeth? Jim-Bob where are you?" He asked trying to mentally determine where they were.

"We're keeping Teddy company." Elizabeth said gently running her hand down Teddy's mane which made the lion purr after he let out a loud yawn.

"You know you shouldn't be, right?" John-Boy asked sounding a bit stern. "Daddy's going to be angry."

"We know." Jim-Bob said scratching behind Teddy's ear. "But Teddy's sad and lonely. Could you unhook his chains and let him wander around the field? We'll be right next to him."

"No." John-Boy said shaking his head. "I couldn't even if I could, Daddy´s orders were to leave Teddy chained up so he doesn't leave this place." John-Boy tilted his head to one side as he could feel a slight rumble beneath his feet and soon the sound of two vehicles was coming closer.

"John-Boy the Sheriff's here. With another car behind him." Elizabeth said grabbing her older brother's hand as she was scared that the sheriff was there to get her in trouble as she had broken John's rules.

The Sheriff's car stopped just a few feet away from the three Walton siblings. Teddy lifted his large head and stood up to get away from them. Three other people walked closely behind the Sheriff as one of them was Clayton Hughes his arm in a cast being held up by a fabric sling.

"Afternoon, kids." Sheriff Bridges said taking his hat off his balding head. "Are you parent's home?" The younger children nodded "I need to speak to them please." Jim-Bob decided to go inside to get his parents while Elizabeth and John-Boy remained outside. "It's good to see you, John-Boy." Sheriff Bridges said his voice solemn. "I wish it was on better tidings."

"What do you-"

"Sheriff Bridges..." Olivia called up walking quickly and pulled Elizabeth to her side. John slowly joined his wife and stood next to her. "Clayton...what are you doing here?" Teddy moved around to look at the new visitors. Something about how he sat ridged and staring at Clayton both Olivia and John knew something was running through his mind.

"What were you doing outside?" John asked Jim-Bob who was standing behind.

"We wanted to keep Teddy company." he answered shifting on his feet.

"You need to go inside." John said before looking back up to the Sheriff. "Sheriff what brings you here?"

Mrs. Hughes rushed over and gave Olivia an unexpected hug. Olivia and John exchanged confused glances as Mrs. Hughes quickly hugged John. "Oh Mr. and Mrs. Walton...my son, my husband and I give you our condolences for your loss." Olivia and John were more confused as Mrs. Hughes walked back to stand next to her husband.

"I'm sorry?" Olivia asked. "Our loss?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Hughes had reported to me what had happened a couple of weeks ago. They told me their son tried to save your daughter Erin from a lion that leapt and attacked both."

"My son's arm was broken in the attempt to save your daughter." Mr. Hughes said gently padding Clayton's shoulder before extending his hand. "It must be hard keeping a dangerous animal near your other children knowing what had happened."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hughes but..." John said not taking the man's hand.

"Mr. Walton. Mrs. Walton I really tried to save Erin that day." Clayton said interrupting John by stepping forward wincing when his arm bounced slightly against his chest. "I couldn't stay because that lion nearly ripped my arm out of my body."

"I'm sorry gentleman but..." John shook his head "But Teddy has not killed anyone.''He said looking at Teddy who tugged at his chain keeping an eye on Clayton who took a hesitant step towards his mother. "Not only that, Teddy had no blood on him. So he didn't hurt my daughter."

"How about we head inside?" Olivia suggested seeing Teddy's eyes look hungrily at Clayton. "I'll get us some ice lemonade and we can continue this." The Sheriff and the Hughes nodded before walking inside behind the Waltons while the children followed afterwards, Olivia looked back at Teddy who laid back down on the ground and acted as though nothing or nobody had showed up.

_/_

Back inside the house, four of the seven children waited curiously to find out what their parents were doing outside. Mary Ellen was upstairs with Erin, and John-Boy was sitting next to his grandparents as Grandma had forbidden the other ones to describe any scene.

When the adults came in, John immediately called Erin who rushed downstairs, closely followed Mary Ellen. However, upon seeing Clayton there, she paled.

''Oh, God, Erin! You're safe!'' he yelled. He stepped closer to hug her. ''I thought that lion had killed you!'' He moved to hug her, but in response, the girl jumped backyard, accidentally stepping on Jim-Bob's foot.

"Erin...what is the meaning of this?" Olivia asked shocked to see her daughter scared of the boy she couldn't stop fantasying over.

"She must be in shock, Mrs. Walton." Clayton said with a smile but discreetly shot her a dark look almost threatening pain if she told the truth.

"I agree with Clayton, Mrs. Walton." Mrs. Hughes said smiling as she took a sip of her lemonade not seeing the dark look her son had just gave to Erin. "So there's not a reason to scold her. She's getting over the fact she's alive because of my son's efforts after she was attacked by that beast."

"Speaking of lions, John," Sheriff Bridges said looking over at John. "Turns out that lion outside belongs to Mr. Hughes."

John looked over at Mr. Hughes who nodded taking a long sip of his lemonade and setting it on the table a little hard. "Exactly, Mr. Walton. You see we found a pair of lion cubs but one day one cub was dead and the other one gone. We feared that both cubs were killed. But when Clay here told us about the lion you found just around the same time as we lost the second cub we were overjoyed. That may explain why he attacked your daughter.

"Wait you're taking Teddy away?" Elizabeth asked as she snuck out of the room she was forced inside.

Mr. Hughes smiled down at the young child who came and stood next to Erin. "Well, sweetie I think it's best for everyone that he leaves with me. Since he belongs to me. But you and your siblings can come and visit him anytime you'd like." Elizabeth looked at Teddy outside the house who was licking at his paws.

"But he belongs with us." Elizabeth said. John and Olivia both nodded and smiled at their young girl's statement. But Mr. Hughes shook his head slowly.

"Listen, child. If he stays here he's bound to get angry and attack again. Maybe your sister was able to get away without getting hurt but maybe the next one won't be so lucky. I mean what would happen if he attacks John-Boy?"

"I'm sure I'll be alright." John-Boy said taking a seat next to John. "I'm just curious Mr. Hughes, how do you picture Teddy?"

"What do you mean, son?" John asked as Mr. Hughes sent John-Boy a curious look.

"Teddy has been with us for eight months. He has never done anything supicious that woud..."

"Of course you wouldn't be able to see anything suspicious, John-Boy." Sheriff Bridges said out of nowhere. John looked furiously at him.

John-Boy ignored the comment and continued. ''From what I can tell, if this lion was that ferocious, why didn't he eat both children alive when he had the chance? He didn't kill my sister or your son, Mr. Hughes, and even after my father found him, he said that the lion was tending to my sister, while your son had run away.''

''I ask myself the same thing, son,'' Grandpa spoke up. ''My boy, could you tell us what happened at the riverbend?'' he asked Clayton.

"He...He forced a kiss on me and tried to take my dress off." Erin's voice cracked as all the emotions she had bottled up for the past two weeks finally escaped. Everyone stared at her, even John-Boy. Olivia looked over at Mary Ellen and silently asked her daughter to take the younger siblings up the stairs. Mary Ellen didn't need to be urged more as she ushered everyone up the stairs. Jason, Ben and John-Boy quietly walked over and stood around Erin who looked like she was about to faint right there on the spot.

John slowly rose from his chair and looked at Clayton, fury evident on his face. The boy's face filled with fear.

"You tried to do what to my daughter?" he asked quietly but full of anger. "You tried to do what to my twelve year old daughter?" Clayton swallowed hard and rushed to hide behind his father who had stood up. John looked at Mr. and Mrs. Hughes, and he was disgusted to see that they hardly look remotely ashamed of their son's actions. "Get off my land now." John growled leading the Hughes to the front door. "Get off my property and stay off. If I so much as sense you here I won't hesitate to take that killer lion and have him tear you apart."

Feeling the tension that was clearly there Sheriff Bridges stood up and gently ushered the Hughes out of the house. None of the Waltons tried to stop him. When the Sheriff walked back John met him on the front porch. "John I am so sorry for..."

"Earp, I don't care if you're an authority figure." John said his face solid and serious. "But you're not allowed to comment on my son's condition. Because of that, I lost all respect for you. Now, please get off my property."

"But..."

"Out." John growled pointing towards his car. Sheriff Bridges tilted his head up in respect before walking towards his crusier. The Hughes' vehicle had already driven off and nobody could care less. Teddy even was on his feet looking like he was smiling as the vistors left.

Back inside the house Erin was soaking the front of her mother's blouse. Her tears were a mix of fear and embarassment. Her mother sweetly rubbed the back of her daughter's head while Grandma Esther had gone into the kitchen and made Erin some tea to help calm her nerves. Mary Ellen had come down the stairs when she heard her father's fury and saw that Grandpa Zeb, Jason, Ben and John-Boy stood in shock at what they had heard.. They all stood frozen in their spots.

John walked in seeing the other members inside the kitchen. He was trembling with anger and disappointment that he didn't allow Teddy to do what he had threatened. Not that Teddy would do anything.

"Daddy?" Jason asked seeing his father glaring at the floor.

"the four of you...go upstaris, now." He didn't have to raise his voice but his growling was all that was needed to get his children to move. "Not you Erin. I need you to stay down here." Erin trembled as she was sat down at the table while the four other siblings walked up the stairs. John folded his hands together on the table while Olivia gently rubbed Erin's back. "Erin, we are not mad at you." He said calmly no traces of anger left in his voice. "But you need to tell us everything that had happened that day...please."

Erin looked at her parent's and grandparent's soft smiling faces and knew they weren't angry. She sniffed and took a small sip of tea before she recounted the story that happened that day at the riverbend from when Clayton showed up to when she blacked out. Everyone there remained quiet and silently wished this never had happened to their family at all.

_/_

That night the house was quiet. The usual melody of typing was silent. The whispering and complaints about falling asleep never happened. Everyone went to sleep wishing the day had never came to pass.


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter. Thanks everyone for having read it... There will be more soon!**

* * *

**NinjaDevil2000 and DSCWin, thanks a lot**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 – THE ZOO WE GO**

Even though the family were grateful for Teddy in saving Erin, who after recounting the incident, had returned to her normal self; the Waltons agreed it was time for the lion to leave the house. It wasn't for any life endangerment; it was mostly for the near injury while playing with the children. Everyone seemed to agree with the idea. All except Elizabeth who was terrified of Teddy being out in the wild and not surviving.

"Honey, we already talked about this." John said holding his youngest close. "Sooner or later Teddy has to go." Even though she was sad and was going to miss Teddy, Elizabeth nodded. After John called the men that wanted Teddy before he was saddened to learn the zoo they worked for wasn't close to them. But two states away. He reluctantly turned them down saying he needed to find a place closer for his children to be able to visit him. Days have passed since the men had left but there wasn't any luck with any other zoos and the Waltons feared they would have to risk Teddy living wild in the woods near them without him knowing how to hunt big game or possible defend himself from those who wish him harm.

_/_

One day Mr. Dublin from the institute, where John-Boy studied at the year before, came for a surprise visit to see how his student was handing his condition; and to have a piece of Mrs. Olivia Walton's famous apple cobbler. When he saw the lion and heard Jim-Bob's recount on how he was found, Mr. Dublin told the family about a zoo that was just located just a few blocks away from the Virginia Institute.

"I remember reading something about their lion passing away just a few months ago." Mr. Dublin said as Olivia went to make him a second serving of her cobbler. "Maybe you can donate him there, Mr. Walton. That way it's in a reasonable drive there instead of never seeing him again. Plus he will be taken care of."

"I remember that zoo." John-Boy said with a smiled excited to hear the news. "Mrs. Mark to the students there to study the animals. There's a statue of a hippo at the entrance and we all got to feel and describe it on our own way."

"Why haven't you told us about this before?" Mary Ellen said kicking her brother under the table. John gave her a stern look as he watched the pained expression fill his son's eyes.

"Well if I had we wouldn't have a savior at your house, now would we?" he said making everyone at the table start to laugh. "Also, it had been a long time since I was there that I forgot with all the events that happened too."

"Savior?" Mr. Dublin asked as Olivia placed the plate in front of him. "What do you mean?"

"Oh never mind these children, Mr. Dublin." Olivia said patting John-Boy's back while giving the rest of her children a hard look.

"What they mean, Mr. Dublin." Grandpa Zeb laughed leaning back in his chair. "Teddy has saved us from boredom in these past few months. You might not believe this but he has been our pet these months."

"You're such an old fool, Zeb." Grandma Esther said shaking her head in annoyance.

"It's settled then." John said clapping his hands together calling everyone's attention to him. "Mr. Dublin when you head back to town later, would you notify this zoo and tell them about Teddy, and let them know we'll personally take him there this weekend?"

"Of course, Mr. Walton." the instructor said finishing his second plate of cobbler. "I'm always wanted a pet lion." Everyone started to laugh even Teddy, who was now peering through the open window let out a roar of happiness his tail wagging back and forth.

_/_

Another week had slowly went by allowing Teddy to grow into his ten month old body. He had grown a lot bigger since he was a cub but he grew a lot more inside the hearts of the Waltons. Mr. Dublin indeed told the zoo about Teddy and agreed to take him on and had planned to have a specialist waiting for the Waltons in the front of the zoo.

It was Saturday when the whole family gathered in the truck with the lion to take him on a trip to his new home. It was a memorable last ride with the lion. His face lifted towards the wind and his eyes were closed. Elizabeth began doing that a few miles into their trip which nearly gave Olivia a heart attack. But she wasn't in danger. She had her brothers and sister plus Teddy who as if sensing Olivia's discomfort gently prodded the young girl back inside the truck. Elizabeth didn't whine she just scratched Teddy's belly and the young lion curled up between the kid's feet and fell asleep. He would awaken when John will pull aside to let the lion run for a bit and allowed his children to play with him. He knew it was going to be hard for everyone to see the lion go. But they all knew it was for the best.

When they arrived at the zoo, as promised a man and a woman were waiting for them. Mr. Dublin was there with Mrs. Marks, who upon hearing about the lion, came out to see Teddy for herself. The Waltons and Teddy exited the truck. Teddy stopped and fought against the chain as he didn't like the look of the place they had come to. But as John-Boy scratched his ears he calmed down knowing the Waltons will never put him in harms way.

"Come on children," Olivia said fighting back the tears that were filling her eyes. "Time to say goodbye."

Elizabeth was first as she wrapped her tiny arms around Teddy's neck and pressed her face into his mane. "I'll come and visit you, Teddy." She sobbed nuzzling his nose which she was rewarded by a few long licks from Teddy. The little girl's eyes leaked with tears before she ran and hugged her father letting out muffled sobs which broke her father's heart.

"Thank you, Teddy." Erin said patting his head and nuzzling it. "You're such a good boy. I will miss you very much."

Within the space of an hour the Walton children said their goodbyes and tired to hold back their tears. John-Boy wish he could see the lion himself but instead he gently ran his fingers over Teddy's face and smiled. "I'll write a story about you, Teddy." He said scratching him behind his ears. "I'll remember you forever."

"Why are you cheeks wet, Esther?" Grandpa Zeb asked smirking a little. The old woman blushed and tried to wipe her cheeks but instead only managed to make her blush.

"I'm hot." She said angerly even though it was nearing the cooler temperatures. "I'm not crying...You're a fool old man." She said quickly before stomping away afraid to admit she too was going to miss the lion. Everyone waved goodbye as Teddy walked in padding along next to the man and woman specialist and vanished inside the zoo.

_/_

That same night, when everyone climbed into bed. John-Boy sat down in front of his Braille type writer and began to write_. "Our days with Teddy the lion had come to an end. But the memories and his sacrifice for our family will stay in our hearts and memories forever. We did however promised to never bring another wild animal back home with us as listening to my siblings cry on the way home and hearing the pads of his footsteps fade had me hearing everyone's hearts breaking."_ John-Boy stopped and wiped a tear from his eyes before typing again. _"The experience with Teddy will make one thing for sure happen. It will bring our family closer then ever before. Despite me never knowing what Teddy really looked like, I will never forget the smells, sounds and touches I experienced with him for the rest of my days_." He closed his eyes and climbed into bed ready to dream about Teddy from the descriptions and the touches he had felt.

_/_

John peered into his oldest son's room and smiled at how calm he was. His other children weren't that calm as they prayed that God will give them Teddy back. John knew it would be rough road in the next few days but he was touched at the memories they all would cherish.

"Daddy?" Elizabeth's soft voice came from John's left and he turned and smiled at his youngest.

"Yes Elizabeth?" John asked wondering why his daughter was awake and not in bed.

"Do you think Teddy's alone at the zoo?" She asked making John stop and think.

"I don't know, sweetie. Why?"

"Could we find a girl lion to keep him company?"

John chuckled at the serious look in his daughter's eyes. "Can we talk about this tomorrow, Elizabeth?" He asked gently.

"Okay, Daddy." Elizabeth gave her father a hug. "Goodnight."

"Good night honey." John said watching her disappear. "Goodbye to you too, Teddy."

**The End**


End file.
